Door hanging systems include hinged doors and sliding doors. Hinged doors are hung from the side; they open and close by pivoting radially on the hinges. The door slab of a hinged door is sized to the door opening and fits in the door opening so snugly that, when closed, there is minimal clearance left between the perimeter of the door slab and the perimeter of the door opening. Sliding doors, by contrast, are supported from the top or the bottom of the door and slide linearly along a weight-bearing track or rail. A second track or rail, typically non-weight-bearing, may engage the other of the top or bottom of the door to prevent the door from swinging or tipping into the room or banging against the wall. Tracks for a sliding door may be installed within the door opening, for example, of a pocket-style door that receives the door slab into a pocket formed in the wall adjacent the door opening. Alternatively, in a barn-style sliding door, the top rail is installed outside the door opening, for example on a wall surface or trim surface above the door opening. The barn door opens by sliding along the wall, parallel to and outside the wall. In a barn-style door, the door slab is made larger than the door opening so that, when closed, the door slab of a barn-style door overlaps the wall by a few inches. Overlap is preferred for obscuring the door opening from sound or light traveling through the opening and, in aftermarket installations, for obscuring door frame trim leftover from a hinged door.